In the sweetest Nightmares
by Eevee
Summary: Brock has been having strange dreams as of late [Brocketshipping, Hellshipping, Bouldershipping and Thirdwheelshipping. Yes, Eevee is whoring Brock yaoi.]


Disclaimer: Brock does not belong to me. Let's just say that if he did, you'd be able to catch Sandshrews in Pokémon Silver and picnicker Gina would combust after you met her (I tell you that stupid chick is convicting serious phone terror against me!).   
  
Ah... this is such a random, pointless thing... oh well. Maybe you'll find it entertaining.  
  
********  
  
James sighed happily and hugged him closer.  
"This is really nice." He muttered.  
"Mmhmm." Brock agreed, running a hand through his hair and enjoying the silky feel of it, so soft and different from the hair off every other boy he knew. This really was nice. They were alone, and it was warm and silent and... nice. He wouldn't complain to spend the rest of his life this way, James in his arms, just the two of them alone.  
A part of his mind did wonder where the hell Ash and Misty were, but he decided to ignore it as James kissed his cheek, moving over to his lips and rolling over him so he was pinned down beneath him on the sofa.   
When he felt the other boy's hands starting to creep under his shirt he *really* didn't care.  
When they were skin to skin he actually wished for them never to show up in his life again.  
  
"Brock!"  
To say that he was startled when he heard the shrill voice of his surrogate little sister was to understate it, but before he had the time to start coming up with excuses for being caught naked with a Team Rocket member it dawned for him that he wasn't on a sofa somewhere it was warm and quiet and nice, but in a rather damp sleeping bag in a wet forest, and that Ash and Misty were very much present, both of them leaning over him with rather annoyed glares.  
"What?"  
"We've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes now!" Misty snapped.  
"We thought you had a nightmare... what was all that moaning about?" Ash added.  
"Nothing!" he barked and sat up, reaching for his backpack.  
"Why are you blushing?" Ash asked as Misty turned around and tried to revive the fire which had suffered badly from the night's shower.  
"Nothing you'd understand." He replied and started dressing again, carefully keeping his back to Ash.  
"Anyway, I think Misty's having her period, so it'll probably be a nice idea not to try anything too frisky. You remember the last time, when she..."  
"Oh god..." he suddenly stopped in the middle of pulling on his pants again and stared out in thin air, his face with a look of horror.  
"Yeah, it's pretty bad, but I usually just keep from talking too much to her, so at least I can't be blamed when she starts to..."  
The brutal truth hit him with full force.  
"Oh my god!" he cried and fell to his knees.  
"Really, aren't you overreacting just a bit? I mean, yeah, she did give me a pretty bad nosebleed the last time, but..."  
"Nooooo!"  
"Brock?"  
  
The town wasn't anything much but a Pokémon center, a shop and a few houses, but the fact that it meant shelter from the rain that had been pouring down over the district the last two days made it a paradise... at least for two out of three rain-soaked travelers.  
Brock barely registered that they entered a house, his mind being occupied with problems far more disturbing than rain.  
He'd just had a wet dream about James. James of Team Rocket. Male. He - Brock - did just dream about sleeping with James. James was another man. Brock dreamed about sleeping with another man. It may or may not be discussed about how big parts of James was a man and how big parts desperately wished he was a woman, but the last time Brock had met him, two days and four hours ago to be exact, he'd been in drag, and Brock had started hitting on him, and he hadn't done that before, and now he dreamed about he and James doing it...  
"Brock?"  
Somebody poked him in the arm pretty sharply, and he turned to look at Misty who pointed sourly in front of him.  
"Huh?"  
Nurse Joy looked a bit worried at him and held out a tray to place pokeballs on.  
"Do your pokémon need healing?"  
"Oh... yes..." he replied absent-minded and handed the pokeballs to her, and then followed after Ash and Misty out of the door.  
And then he realized who he had just spoken to, and more than anything wanted to break down crying.  
  
Gary Oak was his same snooty self, leaning calmly against the wall of his grandfather's house in the shadows. Brock thought it was rather odd that the Professor hadn't mentioned anything about his grandson being present, but shrugged it off with that it probably was to keep away from pokémon battles being fought on his lawn.  
"Hello!" he cheerfully said as he turned around the corner and discovered the younger boy.  
"Still hanging around the looser?"  
"Aren't you gonna greet the others?" Brock asked instead, not being particularly tempted to start any fights with him.  
"Yeah right." Gary snorted.  
"I'm sure you'll grandfather would appreciate it if you tried to be nice with Ash... I can talk to him, so you don't have to fight or..."  
"Can't you just piss off?!"  
Taken back of the aggressive reaction from the younger boy Brock stepped back, feeling a worried frown fall over his face as his big brother genes started taking action.  
"Look, Gary, I don't want to..." his words were cut short when the younger boy kissed him. It took him a few seconds to register just what was going on as he felt soft lips being pressed down on his own, and he almost fell over when he felt something that had to be a tongue brush his inner lips, dimly registering fingers pressing into his shoulders.  
And then, almost before he had the chance to get used to it, it was over, and Gary's eyes were burning into his.  
"Are you satisfied now?" he sneered, his fingers letting go of his shoulders to slide up and grasp the fabric of his vest.  
"I..." he tried, short of breath, "I..."  
Gary's expression softened a little, but then he closed his eyes and pushed him back against the wall and almost threw his body over his and pressing him down, this time taking the opportunity to kiss him thoroughly as his mouth was left open in shock.  
A part of Brock's mind was busy wondering why this was happening, but it was muffled by the other part who was more interested in enjoying the ride for all it was worth.  
It was without doubt that part who had control when their lips parted again to breathe for a few seconds before seeking together again, and again, and again, and... he suddenly felt warm hands against the skin of his stomach, even though he hadn't noticed Gary pulling his shirt out of his pants. But he didn't worry about that for long, because he found his own hands sliding up under the other boy's sweater to find soft skin, and trail upwards to grasp his shoulders and pull him closer.  
"Brock..."  
And then something heavy landed on Brock's stomach.  
  
"Pika!"  
"Agh!"  
"Pika pikapi chu pi chupika!"  
"What?"  
The yellow rodent gesticulated wildly in all directions, and then jumped down and ran to the door, squealing before it headed outside.  
"Gary..." he didn't realize he said the word before he heard his own voice, "Gary! God no... it happened again!"  
The door was violently slammed shut, and he lifted his gaze to discover Misty tramping over and throwing herself down on the sofa she slept on and whip her diary out of her backpack, starting to scribble in with an uncanny speed.  
"Brock!"  
He turned toward Ash who had just entered.  
"What?"  
"I... ow... Misty... I'm bleeding to death over here!" he whined somewhat nasally and removed his hand from his nose, only to make blood drip on the floor of the pokémon center.  
Brock hurried to his feet and ran over to the younger boy, carefully tipping his head backwards and then instructing him to stay still while he got some paper from the toilet. After a few minutes the blood was gone from both Ash and the floor, and he sat beside him and pressed his nose together in with a (very useful) technique he'd developed while raising his siblings.  
"Are you still bleeding?" he asked.  
"It still hurts..."  
"But are you bleeding?"  
Ash sat up again and remove the paper from his face, and wrinkled his nose a couple of times.  
"I don't think so."  
He looked over at Misty who had pulled a blanket over herself and snuggled up to sleep, and then touched his nose lightly and winced.  
"I laughed her Psyduck..." he said with a slight smile.  
"Shouldn't you know better?" Brock asked him with a fond smile.  
"Well, if she just knew how to train that thing I wouldn't have to!"  
"I think you should go to sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow."   
Ash shrugged and kicked of his shoes and removed his jacked before he laid down to sleep as well.  
  
"Brock?"  
He turned around and faced Ash who looked at him, an uncharacteristic reluctance seeming to linger over his features.  
"What?"  
"I... I really have to tell you something." He said slowly, stepping closer to him.  
"Ash, you can tell whatever you want to me. I can keep a secret." He said in a halfhearted attempt to make the younger boy feel a bit less uneasy.  
"Oh... that's nice Brock, but... I don't know about this."  
Brock stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Anything, Ash. *Anything*."  
"Oh... um..." a deep blushed spread over his cheeks, "I... I just thought I'd..." he went silent again and chewed on his bottom lip.  
"What is it?" Brock said, wondering what it could be.  
"Well, I..." he hesitated once again, and muttered something unrecognizable under his breath.  
"I couldn't hear what you said..."  
A sudden look of determination seized Ash's face, and he swallowed one last time before looking up and staring him straight into the eyes.  
"I think I am in love. With you." The blush deepened and he started fidgeting, but his eyes didn't let go of Brock's.  
Brock couldn't help but stare at him, some part of his brain registering that Ash looked more and more worried as time passed.  
"I... um..." Ash tried again.  
"Ash, look, this is really..." his voice trailed off, and the two of them remained silently staring at each other.  
Then, suddenly, Ash took a step towards him and raised on his toes, and clumsily grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him down to mesh his lips against his own in an inept kiss. Then, just as suddenly as he'd kissed him he let go again and stepped backwards, giving Brock a look with a mix of confusion, nervousness and shrill happiness.  
"I... I shouldn't have done that, should I?" he asked at last.  
Brock kept on staring at him for a few seconds, and then got himself to move.  
"That? Well, I..." he stepped closer to Ash, cupping his chin with both hands, "I think it was a good thing you did." He said at last, and leaned down to kiss him softly.  
  
Brock woke with a start, panting wildly and looking around, and gave a relieved sigh as he discovered Ash sleeping by his feet, and then shuddered at the memory of the dream.  
'Well', he told himself, 'at least there wasn't anything inappropriate in *this* one.'  
Even if kissing Ash was bad enough... but it hadn't been bad. In the dream he'd liked it. A lot.  
He gazed over at the younger boy sleeping, and was startled when he realized that there was something in him that stirred at the sight. Ash was... Ash was pretty when he slept.  
"Damn." He muttered and buried his face in his hands.  
  
They left the following morning with Misty in a much better mood and Ash being his same oblivious self, and Brock saying goodbye to Nurse Joy like it had been Professor Oak.  
The day went bye rather peacefully until the point when they were stopped by an Officer Jenny in the woods, claiming that she had to examine Pikachu before they could go any further... and Brock had felt the familiar rush of excitement at the sight of the blue-haired woman.  
"Oh, Jenny, I am sure that can wait until later... now why don't we take a romantic dinner just you and me, and..." Jenny's eyes began to wander uncomfortably, and then at last she tore her hands away and ran into the forest muttering something about going to count her bottle caps.  
"But Pikachu?" Ash called after her.  
Brock just sighed in disappointment, but then an inane grin spread over his face.  
"Yesss!" he cheered, not noticing the worried glances Ash and Misty exchanged.  
  
A pair of arms snaked around his waist and soft lips pressed against the back of his neck.  
"It's late." Tracey muttered into his ear.  
"But I have to finish this off tonight..." he said and tried to keep in typing, but his eyes fell shut as teeth sunk into his skin.  
"Do that tomorrow..." the hands were starting to wander to his belt.  
"I really don't have the time..."  
"Then set the alarm twenty minutes earlier." Brock drew a deep breath as his belt was unbuckled and his fly unzipped, and then he felt the tip of a finger slip in under the brim of his boxers, tracing a line toward his hip and then upwards to linger over his belly button.  
"I could do that..." he agreed breathlessly, turning around to kiss Tracey and take the opportunity to pull him closer.  
"Mmm... I think you should..." he replied as Brock began pulling on his shirt, and then he kissed him again, this time winding his arms around his neck and pulling him down on the bed with him, wrapping a leg around his waist in the process, "I really think you should..."  
  
Glass shattered, and a Pikachu squeaked.  
"Wha..." Brock sat up and franticly looked around.  
"Pipipi! Pipi..." Pikachu was desperately shaking the sleeping Togepi.  
Brock sobbed lightly.  
Pikachu looked quizzically at him, and then over at the broken ketchup bottle, and shrugged before dipping his paw in the red mass and smearing it out on the egg pokémon beside Misty.   
  
Misty woke and yawned deeply, and then looked around the campsite, frowning slightly as she saw the ketchup on the baby pokémon and then the shattered bottle a couple of meters away, but she then discovered Brock sitting on his sleeping bag with a cup in his hands, staring down at a book.  
"Good morning!" she said and stepped out to deliver a light kick in Ash's side. The only reply was a grunt from Brock.  
"Are you alright?" she asked, and he looked up on her, dark shades under his eyes.  
"I... I'm fine... I just haven't sleep tonight, that's all..." his hands were shaking, and he gave a yelp as he dropped the cup on the ground.  
"I don't really think it'll help to drink coffee then." She noted dryly and nudge Ash with her foot once again, this time making him roll over.  
"Yes it does... it makes me sort of shaky, but at least I won't..."  
"Brock, caffeine doesn't make you drowsy."  
"No, and that's the point!"  
When she gave him a confused look he added:  
"I am never going to sleep again! EVER!"  
  
********  
  
Okay, so I just discovered that you can win a Sandshrew in the Goldenrod game corner. But who is patient enough to win 700 coins?! (Whoever won my Porygon, that is who...) 


End file.
